Within the Bloody Mist Something Still Breathes
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: "It doesn't matter what you do, Momochi…I'll always forgive you," I say tenderly. "Why?" he questions. I smile and close my eyes, "I'll tell you in another life," because this life is too atrocious for such feelings to exist./ Zabuza Momochi x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my first ever story uploaded ( XD ). I just wanted to say that updates will be every Monday or Tuesday-and if I don't update you have my permission to curse me. For the next few days I'll be uploading other stuff, so enjoy the story and feel free to review.

* * *

Within the Bloody Mist Something Still Breathes

One

_Momoka stared up, past the Academy's third floor windows, where the thick smoky mist cut off the rest of the building from view. And she knew that beyond the smoldering vapor was a sight her curious eyes had never seen. Before, all she could do was ask herself questions, which couldn't be answered._

_ Was the sky actually blue? Are there really clouds? Do stars shine so brightly they could light a whole village? And even beyond the sky, what was there? She needed to know but with her small demeanor and fragility she could only manage one way up. _

_The Academy allowed only students and teachers inside, and her features stuck out like a sore thumb-and she was no master, or at least in amateur, when it came to stealth. So she was stuck with climbing up the old ladder at the back of the building. _

_It was completely rusted, groaning like an old man in terrible pain whenever touched, nails protruded from rather random places-there was even dried blood from others who had tried to climb. _

_The journey to the top would not be easy, and most likely cause Momoka a lot of pain, but there's nothing as powerful and driving as a child's curiosity. So she began the climb. Taking her time, trying not to cry out when the nails bit into her skin, ignoring the callouses forming on her palms, and pushing away the exhaustion with motivation. Her own conscious betrayed her, begging her to give up. _

'_No one so weak and small could do something so difficult'_

"_Shut Up!" she told it, and continued to ascend. She thought of all the stories she heard from other children. _

"_The sky is purple with tons of cotton candy clouds and flying chocolate birds!" one of them exclaimed excitedly. _

"_Your such a sugar addict, the sky is obviously blue," another child scolded, yet how could they know? _

_Only Shinobi had the opportunity to see worlds outside of Kirigakure; everyone else was stuck in this mist for the rest of their lives. And it was an extreme decision to choose the outside world over the village. _

_In order to graduate from the Academy the students had to fight to the death and only the survivors-and often there were none-could become true Shinobi. Momoka was not indifferent to her feeble structure. Her chances of seeing the outside world should've been zero-but this curiosity, this awful thirst needing to be quenched, would grant her wish and would also be her downfall. _

_Her heavily cut hands were bleeding, a stinging sensation jolted through her with each ascend towards the rooftop as the journey become more unbearable. Momoka considered listening to her nagging conscious, until she finally broke through the mist and for the very first time her eyes saw the sky._

_ It was a vast dark blue seemingly glowing due to millions-and perhaps more-of tiny bright golden dots. And this large white sphere with craters shined just as bright as the stars, bathing the whole rooftop in light._

_ She did not notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, as her eyes soaked in such beauty. She finished the climb, her sandals touching the concrete floor. As she walked the flat roof surface, her eyes never leaving the sky, she failed to notice the slumbering human figure lying on the ground causing her to trip over the form, falling to the ground and scraping her knees and further damaging her hands._

"_The fuck?" a boyish tone yelled, she stared at the boy, much larger than her, though he held enough youthful features to be close to her age. _

"_I'm sorry, I should've been paying attention," she said. He locked his stare onto her eyes, his gaze unfaltering and devoid of compassion. _

"_Who the hell are you? How the fuck did you get up here?" He spat with a mean scowl. Momoka frowned; there was no reason to be so rude. _

"_Why should I answer you? You can't even ask nicely," she sneered and tried copying his scowl, which was not intimidating in the slightest. The boy's dark eyes widened, his lips firmly shut but then shift into a mischievous smile. There was a long silence as the boy assessed her, and Momoka began to regret responding to the boy. _

"_I used the ladder," she answered finally, yet still ignoring his inquiring of her identity. She showed him her wounded hands, proving the horrific ascend. He took her hands examining them, as his eyes focused on the appendages she took the time to take in his appearance._

_ Black short hair that probably never experienced a brush or comb, dull brown eyes that have seen horrendous things Momoka could not even imagine, pale skin, and a round face, wrinkle and blemish free proving his youth. She guessed the boy was maybe a few years older than her, perhaps eight, yet he emitted a mature aura. Perhaps he had seen all of life's agony in only eight years of living. His rough hands were bigger than Momoka's and they were engraved with old and fresh scars-as well as his arms and probably the rest of his body were it visible. _

"_How old are you?" he asked, his eyes still cast down on her hands._

"_Six," _

"_You know, you could be killed for breaking curfew," everyone in Kirigakure had to be indoors by a certain time due to the war going on. _

"_So could you," he grinned. _

"_They leave me be," _

"_Why?" _

"_They know what I'm capable of,"_

"_And what are you capable of?" _

"_Things that would give you nightmares for eternity," he said sharply, his eyes snapping back to Momoka's. _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_You ask a lot of questions," _

"_When will you answer them?" she wouldn't give up that easily, and he knew it, he could see it in her eyes. _

"_I've killed, maybe thirty of them, I don't keep count. Her brows instantly rose in astonishment. How could he possibly take down thirty Shinobi? He was only a child. _

"_What's your name," he stated while taking off his shirt and proceeding to rip long strands of fabric from it. _

"_Uh, M-Momoka Himura," she responded wondering why he was ruining his clothes. _

"_Hm? Momosa?" _

"_No. Mo-mo-ka" _

"_Momosa is better" and he chuckled.  
"Well what's your name!" she said forcefully, needing to mock him as well. And he completely ignored her. _

"_So, Momosa, what gave you the idea to come way up here?" her mouth was agape, he seriously ignored her. _

"_Answer me first-" his piercing cold glare was enough to freeze her words and paralyze her where she was. She didn't even know it was possible to lose all bodily movement just from the look in someone's eyes. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts-them having been jumbled._

"_I wanted to see what the sky looked like-" she began, staring up once again and wanting to lose herself in the wonder. _

"_-They're so magical, unreal. One day, I'll leave this place, and go to the tallest mountain and steal one right from the sky!" the boy's brows lifted in question, _

"_And why would you do that?" _

"_They'd sell for a high price, wouldn't they?" he let out a full laugh, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. He stared up at the sky, the color in his eyes slightly hazing-perhaps getting lost in the phenomenal wonder just as Momoka had. _

"_My name is…Zabuza Momochi."_

* * *

Anyone that wears sunglasses, whether indoors or at night, is definitely hiding something. And usually men smaller than five foot five, that happen to be disgustingly wealthy, are bound to be up to no good on a daily basis. So forgive me if I can't hold my tongue and have to point out, much to my partner's dismay, Mr. Gato is NOT someone to be trifled with. Thus I am forced to sit on the outside of his meeting with the troll, casually picking at my nails. The door to the room opens, Haku, my lovely lovely Haku, steps out.

"We are taking the deal," he says softly. I sigh,

"This is the wrong move, Haku, you know it too." His assuring smile worries me.

"This is what Zabuza-sama wants, I'm sure it will work out in the end," Haku is such an optimist, makes me sick sometimes. Haku steps aside as Zabuza steps out of the room as well, instantly locking on to my gaze.

"What?" I say cautiously, as he approaches me, instinctively I step back as he comes closer. And when he's only mere inches from me, a large hand hastily grasps my neck, his fingers threatening to tighten if I dared to move.

"What have I told you about spouting unnecessarily," he growls, his eyes growing dimmer as his anger rises. As much as I want to protest I know it's futile. I remain silent, awaiting him to release his hold. He glares at me for a few minutes, attempting to see me cave in fear; I've been immune to his dark ways and stopped fearing him years ago. He lets me go, his eyes remaining on mine,

"I don't doubt you Momochi, I just think getting into business with this guy is a really bad move. You know what he does to people; you know what he can do. He doesn't care about anything but money." I explain uselessly. I already knew once Zabuza had his mindset there is no turning back, but that never stopped me from speaking my mind.

"If that is how you put it, then Gato and I are quite similar," he says and steps past me walking down the long corridor that would lead outside of this building. I stay in place, wondering why I still follow that guy around.

'You care about him,' my conscious says, causing me to roll my eyes. He obviously doesn't give two shits about me,

'Now you know that's not true, you shouldn't take what he says seriously,' but how could I not. Zabuza is practically the god of serious. Ever since we were children there were very rare moments when he would joke around.

"Momoka-san" Haku calls out,

"We should go,"

**xxxx**

We stay at a hot springs hotel not too far from Gato's headquarters. We would've ended up somewhere much worse and low key, but I insisted-a.k.a nagged Zabuza to death-that we stay somewhere nicer. The hotel is obscured from view by tall thick and leafy trees, so unless you went looking for it, this place would not be easy to spot. So I allow myself to relax, letting my guard slip fifty percent, as I soak in steaming hot water. I hadn't been to these kinds of places in years.

"Momoka-san," I look to Haku who has on a cute dark rose kimono that really brought out his porcelain skin. I wonder, every now and then, if I poked him hard enough-cause I love to poke Haku-would he break? The boy looks like he could crumble any moment, but I knew this whole dollish appearance was a ruse. When he put his battle mask on, he nearly becomes a whole other person.

"What's up Sweetie pea," I say and smirk as his cheeks turn a fading pink from being called his nickname.

"I'm going to bed now,"

"Good night then," he nods and leaves me to myself. I lye against the side of the wide pool, closing my eyes to doze off; I was almost asleep, until the ripples in the water lapping against my skin suggest that another has joined me.

I peek through my eyelids and watch Zabuza recline into the hot water. I take the moment to look over his exterior. His hair is still short, and less messy than a few decades ago. His facial structure had gone from a babyish round to masculine sculpted. Throughout the years his skin has grown darker, though he's still lighter than me. His body is quite huge, and he spends a bunch of time each day simply toning and maintaining his muscles. Every day he is in zenith shape, and he has to be; any moment someone could try to take his life-due to him being a missing nin and all. His eyes catch my form, though a majority of it is hidden by water.

"Like what you see?" I convey completely opening my eyes. He smirks, showing a glimpse of his shark like teeth-which he usually hides by wearing a tourniquet over his mouth and nose.

"You've forgiven me already, Himura? No pouting or whining or ignoring me for days," he says mockingly, knowing full damn well I stopped that bullshit years ago. As a teenager I was very sensitive and emotional-it still surprises me that he hadn't killed me back then cause I was incredibly, cringingly, annoying. Now it doesn't matter how much of a douche he's being, I've already given him too much of me and I am fully prepared to follow him to hell-if it comes to that.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Momochi…I'll always forgive you," I say tenderly.

"Why?" he questions. I smile and close my eyes,

"I'll tell you in another life," because this life is too atrocious for such feelings to exist.

**xxxx**

"Wait, so, Haku gets his own room and we have to share? Why can't guys be in one room and I get to be all by myself? What makes you think I want to share with you?" I complain, adding to his agitation.

"Shut up woman and get in the room," Zabuza retorts pushing me into the room we're meant to be in…alone…a man and a woman…I see a rather large pallet on the wooden floor and search the room for another, and adding to my horror there truly is only one. Even though I've forgiven him man handling me earlier I still didn't want to be in the same vicinity as him-much less share a bed with him right now.

"You'd better not try anything or I'll stab you," I declare clearly. He chuckles, in that deep tone I absolutely love, and comes closer to me staring down at me like I'm some kind of small animal. A thumb strokes my cheek gently, as his eyes increasingly haze.

"I'm not joking," I say, becoming a bit breathless as his thumb traces my lips.

"Of course your not, Momosa," just hearing that nickname, a title I hadn't heard for so long, made me lose my wits. And as his lips clasp onto mine I could only give in to him entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

_The next night Momoka rushed to the ladder in the back of the Academy, eager to see the sky and a little more excited to be with Zabuza Momochi again. He had been kind enough to bandage her hands with his own shirt, but required a new one. She took her deceased brother's old sleeveless shirt, though not sure whether it would fit Zabuza. She also 'borrowed' garden gloves from her neighbor-it wouldn't protect her hands against the nails but it would prevent another bloody disaster. As she stepped near the ladder preparing to climb a voice called out to her. _

_"Hey! Momosa!" she quickly turned around, thinking a Shinobi had caught her-and death was a possible consequence for breaking curfew. To her luck, he was only Zabuza who casually walked towards her. As he closed in on her, coming too close for comfort, Momoka tried stepping back but he wasted no time; grabbing Momoka and plopping her onto his shoulder. Before she could protest he jumped off the ground and ran along the wall of the Academy, reaching the rooftop in mere seconds. She was completely astounded that he could use chakra like the Shinobi. She could only assume that he was a student in the Academy. He let her down and sat on the ground, his eyes to the night sky. Momoka sat as well, _

_"I brought a shirt for you" she said, handing it to him. _

_"It's my brother's, he died a year ago so sorry if it smells old," Zabuza swiftly took of his t-shirt. Momoka could see the countless old and fresh scars that decorated his flesh. He puts on the old shirt, running his hands through the wrinkles._

_"It fits fine," he said. _

_Both children were silent as they watched the moonlit sky. The silence would've continued, were it not for a loud grumble. Momoka blushed heavily, holding her angered stomach. _

_"Sorry…" Zabuza glanced at her, his eyes capturing her own. _

_"You haven't eaten?" _

_"In, uh, a few days," Momoka couldn't help that she was poor. Ever since her parents and her brother died she had been left to fend for herself. She did have an aunt, but the woman was only good at getting drunk and passing out in the street. Whatever food Momoka ate was either stolen or someone was gracious enough to provide some for her. _

_"Your in luck, I took these from the market not too far from here." Zabuza said as he pulled a few onigiri hidden deep within his pants pockets. He gave one to Momoka, _

_"Thank you," she said and tried her best not to rush and seem ill mannered. _

_"You remind me of someone I knew," he said _

_"She must've been really pretty then," Momoka conveyed, he cocked a brow up and smirked. _

_"You strange, Momosa" she slightly cringed by the unwanted nickname. _

_"You're naïve and talk back too much for your own good, but I can tell you're a clever one. A survivor, I guess. And, I'm sure that you are of the Himura clan," Momoka swallowed the last bite of onigiri. _

_"And?" she probed,_

_"Your blood has very precious healing properties, people would kill to have it." Momoka knew very little about her clan. Other than her aunt she knew no other living clan member. Others with the Kekkei Genkai had been wiped out, excluding herself. Her parents had told her never to reveal her ability. And she knew if she did, she would meet the same fate that her parents had faced. _

_"Unlucky for you, I don't have the Kekkei Genkai." She said hoping this would be the end of the conversation, but she didn't know that fooling Zabuza was not an easy task. _

_"In due time I'll be the judge of that, and for now you will be very useful to me," useful? She thought._

_"I'm not a tool," Zabuza chuckled, _

_"We are all tools, Momosa. Depending on how you want to be used is up to you."_

* * *

I awoke just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Zabuza is still asleep, his form splayed out beside me. I grab my outfit off the floor, proceeding to dress myself. Black spandex, which cover my legs cutting off at the ankles. A black sports bra that fit tightly against my chest. My black sandals would finish the attire, but they remain outside the room door. I ruffle my curly hair, absolutely sure that it was a hot mess. Usually I would let Zabuza sleep in if he failed to wake up at his designated time-exactly four in the morning. But he had a mission to do and I wouldn't hear the end of it if I allowed him to slack off.

"Get up Momochi," I say, purposefully harsh, as I smack him once with my pillow. He grunts and rolls onto his stomach burying his face in his own pillow.

"Come on, wake up big guy," I smack him again with my pillow, and cry out when he suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me under him. I stare up into his eyes, which are now wild with anger.

"Now that you're awake, you should get dressed." I say gently. With Zabuza so close to me there's no way I'd be rude, maybe at a reasonable distance that I can run away easily if I were to upset him enough to want to harm me. And not that he ever harmed me, yet he threatens to do so constantly.

With a heavy sigh Zabuza sits up, letting me crawl away from him. He rubs a large hand through his disheveled hair.

"We really went at it last night, huh," he says very nonchalantly as if what we did last night was no different than taking a walk through the woods. My cheeks heat up as I attempt to ignore that comment.

"Hurry up and get ready, Haku is probably waiting for us," he doesn't move, much to my dismay.

"I didn't think you'd miss my touch that much. Honestly, I didn't think you'd let me touch you at all," I frown not wanting this topic to arise. A few years ago, during a job, I had been compromised-unbeknownst to Haku or me.

Because of my blood, I was used as bait to entice a merchant, the man we were suppose to kill. The merchant was, literally, about to drain all the blood out of me like a pig in a slaughterhouse. Ever since then I've had trouble-trusting Zabuza, especially when he went into meetings alone or refused to reveal all details of an assignment. But, no matter how much I hated his ways, I promised myself I would follow him until my last breath. I couldn't fathom any other life without him.

"Now is not the time to reflect on past mistakes. I'll be waiting with Haku." with that said I left the room, ending the uncomfortable discussion. I did forgive him for betraying my trust, for him to earn it back is a broader scenario.

**xxxx**

Haku stands by the hotel entrance, donned in Kirigakure's hunter-nin uniform.

"Good Morning, Momoka-san," he greets with a genuine smile.

"Morning Haku, Momochi will be out in a few. We should go find a place to eat, he'll catch up with us,"

Haku agrees and we take the path that would lead to the town about a mile from here.

"So, what suicide mission is Momochi taking us into this time?" I ask out of the blue.

"When the land of waves was disconnected from the main land by Gato, the people tried building a new one. At the moment the construction has been stopped. A man named Tazuna is the overseer of this project, so our orders are to eliminate him. It is likely that he has hired Shinobi from Konohagakure to protect him, but the land of waves does not have the kind of money to hire Jonin, and even less likely Chunin, so it seems our only obstacle will be Genin excluding their team leader who will be a Jonin."

"When we meet with the demon brothers at ten o'clock, we will let them know the situation and they alone should be good enough to take out Tazuna and his bodyguards. However, if they fail, Zabuza and I are greatly capable of handling it."

"Zabuza and I? you mean we?" Haku purses his lips, something he does when mistakenly letting classified information slip. I can't blame him when withholding details, the only reason he would ever not tell me something is if Zabuza told him not to.

"Is there something I should know, Haku?" I say sternly,

"You won't be apart of this mission, Himura." A deep, gruff voice speaks from behind me.

**xxxx**

"Momoka-san, please don't be angry at Zabuza-sama," Haku says calmly, trying to soothe my utter rage. How could that stupid bastard decide I would be useless to the mission! Years I have been taking care of myself and saving his ass on multiple occasions; how could he be so dense?

"Don't tell me not to be angry! And I don't care what he wants I will be apart of this," I spent too many years of my life shadowing Zabuza, if it made sense I did whatever he needed me to do. But for him to take on this deal with Gato without me was not happening. Haku nervously nibbles on a steamed bun. We sit in at a table within a small, unpopulated, diner.

After yelling at Zabuza, and telling him I didn't give a rat's ass about why he wanted me out of the mission, he went ahead to meet with the demon brothers. I knew I had upset him to the point of needing to break something, so I took Haku to this diner-there's no need for such a sweet soul to be further tainted by that beast.

"This last job will secure our financial status for the next coup' de tat." Haku says,

"We're being paid that much?" I look around the diner, assuring there are no ears close enough to hear my next comment. I lean onto the table, lowering my voice.

"Momochi is going to kill Gato, isn't he?" it was an extremely dangerous move, but Gato is an extremely greedy man. For that pig to be willing to pay us such a huge sum of money was like wishing for the sky to rain cats and dogs.

Once the mission is complete he would certainly try and kill us-why didn't I see this before? I would've dragged Zabuza out of that meeting if I'd known we were being paid so profoundly. Killing Gato would attract too much attention. We already had Kirigakure and bounty hunters after us.

"Shit, why doesn't he listen to me?" I curse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

_Though Momoka wouldn't vocally say so she liked that Zabuza viewed her as a tool. She liked being necessary. Her aunt completely ignores her, as if she shouldn't exist, and everyone else is too busy surviving to be bothered with her. _

_Zabuza was the first to even want to know her name. Months had passed since their encounter on the rooftop of the Academy and she had become his shadow. Wherever he went she was undoubtedly there as well. _

_He never told her but she found out he was an orphan too, it was blatantly obvious when he showed her where he lived; in a decaying, neglected building. By this time Zabuza was already doing so much for her. Making sure she was fed and quenched, bringing her new clothes, willingly offering his company-when she decided to live with him he did not mind at all. He attended the Academy as a first year, and when Momoka merely brought up the idea of her joining as well he harshly scolded her,_

_"No one but me will know of your existence. Imagine if the Mizukage caught drift of you, the other Shinobi would be after you, they'd take you away from me, and we'd never be together again. And they would certainly kill you for your blood. Is that what you want?" she shook her head no and let the stupid idea diminish in her conscious._

_Eventually Momoka gained a blinding loyalty to Zabuza, if it was reasonable, she was prepared to do anything he asked of her. Though he did not ask much of her._

_ His graduation date was still a few years away, and though she knew Zabuza was strong-especially for his age-it still did not reassure her that he would live. This was the ritual that took her brother's life; she did not want her only companion to have the same fate. _

_She made her concern very obvious to Zabuza. Day by day she was becoming more annoying; continuously talking (sometimes without a topic in mind), shrieking and flinching at the slightest sounds, needing to be close to him twenty four seven, needing to know where he was going, needing to know when he'd be back home, he couldn't take it anymore. She was so vainly worrying over nothing and he would prove it to her._

_That morning, as Momoka wandered around the Market area awaiting Zabuza's classes to be over, though it would be hours before the students were released, a sudden commotion caught her attention. _

_Copious amounts of Shinobi were rushing towards the Academy, all with very grave expressions. Instantly, before her mind could try to register what was happening her legs were sprinting in their direction. When she arrived at the Academy, the Shinobi had surrounded the building. Was it under attack? Was Zabuza in danger? Her concern intensified by a thousand. _

_She stood a distance from the front entrance, watching the Shinobi as the made way for someone. Upon closer observation she realized they were making way for a boy, he was drenched in blood. His head looked to the ground, but she didn't need to see his face to know that was Zabuza. She ran towards him, the Shinobi tried to block her path but Zabuza yelled to let her through. The moment she was close to him she began to cry._

_"You're covered in blood, what's going on? Why are there so many Shinobi here? Are you hurt? Are we under attack?-"_

_"Momoka,"_

_"-I saw them, rushing here, and-"_

_"Momoka,"_

_"-I, I'm scared what's happening-"_

_"MOMOKA SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" he shouted callously, causing Momoka to flinch back. He held out a Kirigakure headband, the village's insignia had a streak of blood cutting across it._

_"I'm a Shinobi now, see? You are overreacting for nothing." He said,_

_"But, the blood?"_

_"It's not mine. They're all dead, my whole class."_

_"…Dead?"_

_"I killed them."_

* * *

The Demon Brothers are only Chunin, but they are exceptionally skilled ninja. Against a team of Genin-even with a Jonin on there side- there shouldn't be a problem at all. Yet I have gnawing intuition that they would fail. It's been a few days since we sent them off, and they haven't returned. Haku could see the distress in my eyes,

"You worry too much, Momoka-san. Even if they fail, those ninja have no chance against us," and he is right. Even if they somehow defeated Zabuza, Haku could kill them without breaking a sweat.

And if they somehow got extremely lucky and defeated Haku, their chances of defeating me are zero. Though I'm not suppose to fight at all, since Zabuza still doesn't want me involved. My only task is to observe, that's it.

There's a main path to the village that Gato controls, if anyone but the brothers were coming they would take this route. The area is invaded by trees and fog, a decent sized lake lye close to the path. Haku and I hide high in the trees a great distance from where Zabuza is. If the brothers failed to kill the bridge builder, he would engage the enemy and we would observe their tactics. If Zabuza got into a pinch Haku would swoop in and save him (which is a plan Zabuza doesn't know about because he thinks he's invincible).

"They are here. It seems the brothers did fail." Haku conveys quietly,

"Ha, so my intuition was right." We decide to get closer, remaining hidden in the trees' leaves and branches. There are five of them. I could tell the bridge builder was the one in the funky big hat; only people from the Land of Water wear those stupid things.

Three of them are kids, probably around Haku's age. They look utterly harmless; one with dark hair and onyx eyes, one with unusual pink hair and green eyes, and one with blonde hair and blue eyes-all wearing Konohagakure's insignia upon their headbands. They couldn't have defeated the demon brothers. I look to the adult male; platinum gray hair, one eyes is dark the other is covered by his headband. He wears Konohagakure's uniform for Jonin; a navy blue fabric covers half his face. He actually looks very familiar, though I know I've never met him in person. Is he in the Bingo book?

"Haku, that guy looks familiar,"

"I believe he is Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja with the Sharingan eye, he is in the S-class of Kirigakure's Bingo book." Haku responds,

"Really? Well the demon brothers definitely can't win against him. Momochi and Kakashi are in the same class. I guess this battle is fifty-fifty." Haku nods in agreement.

We watch Zabuza taunt Kakashi and his team, having surrounded them in his hidden mist technique. By handicapping their vision he could go in for the kill at any moment. All they could rely on was hearing and if they had the nose of a dog perhaps scent.

He preferred his method of silent killing. He liked his victims absolutely drowning in frustration and fear. He could come from anywhere and slice off their heads with his massive Kubikiribocho.

Kakashi had lifted the headband from his other eye, revealing his Sharingan that has made him so infamous. I still wonder how he could posses it when the Kekkei Genkai only occurs in Uchiha, and even within their clan it is rare. Kakashi's little ninja team surrounds the bridge builder, they are shaking and sweating, they obviously have never experienced true combat.

They have never had to put their lives on the line. Unlike Kakashi who remains calm, minding his surroundings yet at the same paying attention to the children behind him. Zabuza starts talking about all the instant kill points the body has, causing the children to shudder in more fear. To them it would seem he was teasing them, just to be sadistic.

But, if they had half a brain, they would know he is doing this to try and throw off Kakashi. By talking Kakashi would be busy finding his location rather than concentrate on when he would reveal himself. Kakashi forms a sign with his hands, summoning an intense chakra that dissipates the mist around him, though the area is still heavily fogged. The boy with black hair begins to shiver almost violently. I suppose he's never seen two powerful opponents fight with the intent to kill. Kakashi tries talking to him, attempting to calm his nerves-which is his mistake.

In a flash, Zabuza appears in front of the bridge builder, the children's formation around him is completely useless. He begins to swing his Kubikiribocho but Kakashi reacts inhumanely fast and strikes Zabuza in the abdomen with a kunai. Zabuza's body turns into liquid, revealing to be a water clone. He then appears behind Kakashi his Kubikiribocho in full swing and slices the Jonin in half.

"It's not over," Haku says, the sliced Kakashi turns into water as well. The real one shows up behind Zabuza a kunai to his neck. I know exactly what's going on, and know that even though the children think Kakashi has the upper hand-he is actually in deep, deep water.

Zabuza had made his move while Kakashi was comforting the brat. Kakashi had copied Zabuza's water clone technique and while his real body was hiding in the mist he baited Zabuza by talking to that brat, but that was the mistake. By focusing on his clone and teammates he failed to notice that Zabuza had created another water clone.

The real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi, as the Jonin slices through his false body's neck. He swings his large sword, and Kakashi ducks then Zabuza swiftly round kicks him. The Jonin lands in the lake. As he surfaces he realizes the water isn't normal, due to Zabuza having previously tainted it with his chakra. Immediately Zabuza traps him in his water prison technique, a large ball of water encompasses Kakashi. The water, laced with chakra, is harder than steel. It can't be cut down with kunai, and the Jonin wouldn't risk hurting himself by using other techniques in such close proximity. I laugh,

"Kakashi isn't so great after all. There's no way I would've got caught by that technique," the children are fish food now. There's no way they could take on Zabuza. This mission is already complete. Kakashi shouts at the kids to run away with the bridge builder. If they go far enough the clone can't follow, which is true, but then Haku would be there to finish them.

Their death is inevitable. The boy with the onyx eyes knows. I can tell by the way he stands his ground. Even though he's weak he has plenty of common sense. If they can manage to rescue their leader then their chances of surviving would rise drastically. This battle has become so one-sided; I honestly can't bear to watch anymore.

"Haku, I'm leaving. I'll book another room at the hotel closest to the island village, it should be hidden by trees so its not too obvious-unless someone goes venturing into the forest,"

"You don't want to watch until the end?" he says jokingly,

"The moment the Jonin got caught this battle was decided,"

"But their chances are not zero, as long as that small percentage remains, the battle's conclusion can be changed instantly."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm still going." With that said I left.

**xxxx**

"You actually lost to those weak ninja," I mock, much to Zabuza's dismay. But I get to mock all I want now, because he can't move at all. According to Haku, he had to paralyze Zabuza sending him into a near death state before Kakashi could kill him.

Thanks to his hunter-nin façade he easily got away with taking Zabuza's body. The points where Zabuza was pierced are important cords that connect the brain to the rest of the body's major movement nerves. He wouldn't be able to move freely for at least a weak-though he could heal instantly from his condition if he'd just accept my blood. But he won't. So now he's stuck in bed his eyes glaring angrily at me, as if he could choke me with just a look.

"Kakashi gave you a major ass whooping, you've got serious wounds all over your body,"

"Shut up!" he growls

"The big bad wolf got beat by itty bitty piglets," a large hand shoots up to grab me, but it's too slow and I easily step back to avoid it. Zabuza groans in pain, as his arm drops back to his side.

"I'll remember this woman. You'd better take this opportunity to get far away from me, cause when I can move again you'll be screaming for mercy." I laugh so hard my stomach starts to cramp. He always makes empty threats.

"Momoka-san, you should let Zabuza-sama rest." Haku says having walked into the room seeing a very pissed off Zabuza and me laughing my head off.

"But I'm not done making fun of him," Haku bats those cute long eyelashes, slightly pouting, something he does when needing me to listen to him-and it always works. My cheeks warm up from how adorable he looks at the moment.

"Alright I'll let Momochi off the hook…for now." As Haku begins to tend to Zabuza's wounds I go to the huge window that, literally, take up the whole wall a few yards from the bed. It looked over the forest, and also everyone that entered the hotel. I see Gato and a few of his lackeys enter.

"Gato's here," I say and laugh when hearing Zabuza growl in annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

_Momoka stood in the doorway of a new home. The apartment was small, yet a thousand times luxurious than their previous home. _

_"Well?" Zabuza inquired. Momoka let her eyes wander the place. From the doorway the kitchen and living room was clearly visible. A narrow hallway would lead to three doors. The walls were painted a dull blue. The floor was entirely wooden, with a few itty-bitty crevices here and there. _

_"It's nice," She said, slowly stepping inside, like a small creature in a new environment. Zabuza stood still, watching Momoka tour the apartment. Now that he was a Chunnin, he could afford to pay rent here and purchase other luxuries that Momoka never had-such as furniture._

_ She awed over the few couches and wooden tables, spent nearly ten minutes squishing her toes in-between furry rugs, and were especially ecstatic when finding a twin-sized bed, with an actual mattress, in her bedroom. Just after Zabuza had murdered his whole class the Mizukage made him into a Chunnin and he was immediately thrown into the Ninja War. As months passed his strength monstrously progressed._

_ And with each deadly mission given he was paid a hefty reward. _

_"Zabuza, what's this thing in the bathroom?" Momoka's head peeked around the bathroom door as she stared at him with confused eyes. He went to her, and upon seeing the "thing" began to laugh. _

_"What's so funny!" she yelled, _

_"Your hopeless Momosa, it's a bathtub" Her lips formed an 'O'-though he knew she was still confused._

_"Look, you turn it on like this," he said, grasping the dial cemented against the wall and turning it. Water gushed out of the pipe a few inches below it. Momoka was absolutely amazed by the sight of actual clean running water that could be accessed so easily. Zabuza put his fingers into the water, testing the temperature. _

_"Touch it, its warm." and she did. She put her whole hand under the warm water and felt a pulse of warmth run through her skin. She felt a powerful impulse to jump into the tub and let the warm water run all over her. She glanced at Zabuza, who nodded his head, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Taking off all her clothes, Momoka got into the tub. _

_Zabuza plugged the whole at he bottom of it with a cork and the tub began to fill. Soon warmth was surrounding her, lovingly kissing her skin, gently teasing her scalp, as she dipped further into the water. She felt another presence across from her; her eyes flicked to the space, and nearly bulged out of her head upon seeing a naked Zabuza. She'd never seen a guy's private area before, and Zabuza certainly was not trying to hide it. _

_"Have you no shame!" she shrieked, her cheeks flushing to a dark burgundy. _

_"And did you not just strip in from of me? Stupid girl." He retorted harshly. Momoka opened her mouth to protest, but groaned instead, realizing it was useless to do so. _

_"What do you want for your birthday?" Zabuza requested as he lathered a washcloth with a soap bar. Momoka perked, completely forgetting that her eighth birthday was tomorrow. _

_"Other than a star." He said before she could, causing her to pout. There's nothing more she wanted than a star from the night sky. _

_"I've never eaten gourmet ramen." Momoka stated instead, watching gingerly as Zabuza took her arm and lightly scrubbed her flesh with the washcloth._

* * *

"And you call yourself the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Why the fuck is the bridge builder still alive." Gato scolds, much to Zabuza's dismay. Haku stands beside the bed while I stand near the window, still gazing at the forest. The dwarf of a man swiftly walks over to the bedside, reaching his stubby fingers towards Zabuza-somehow thinking someone of his stature could intimidate a Kiri ninja. Haku grasps his wrists, glaring lethally at Gato.

"Keep your filthy hands off Zabuza-sama," he says, darkly, with clenched teeth.

"Gah! That-that hurts, you're breaking it!" The two henchmen Gato came in with rushed Haku, and within the blink of an eye both men's weapons were subdued and were ready to slice open their throats.

"Now now Haku, let's not spill foul blood on this nice carpet." I say nonchalantly. Haku releases the swords and they cling to the ground.

"Fine, you've got one more chance. Don't fuck it up this time!" Gato yells, stomping his little feet out the door, his henchmen following behind him like stung puppies. Haku stares down at Zabuza,

"You should've let me kill him Haku," he snarls. Haku smiles, his doe-like eyes imitate his lips.

"There are better opportunities. Killing him now would draw in too much attention." Haku says.

"We shouldn't kill him at all" I convey,

"We should just quit the mission, go to the countryside, and live happily ever after." There was an awkward silence, and I scold myself, wishing I hadn't said anything. I was trying to be funny, but they obviously didn't get it.

"I'm going to sleep," Zabuza utters.

"I'll go collect herbs for your wounds." Haku says and with a courteous grin towards me leaves the room. I go to Zabuza's side, lying in the bed with him. He squint his eyes, glaring at me warily.

"I won't tease you. Not this time." I assure and yawn for emphasis.

**XXXX**

By the time Haku returned it is night and the man, currently very close with an arm secured around my waist (and I'm sure we weren't in this position before), is still in a deep slumber. I attempt to move, and his embrace, as if instinctively, tightens.

"Seriously!" I yell/whisper. Haku giggles,

"You don't have to move, Momoka-san. I will wait until he awakens to apply the ointment."

"That's not it, I really have to pee and he won't let go!" I whine as I try prying away his grasp, but he's not budging. If I add any more strength I could risk injuring him, but I'm on the verge of pissing my pants.

"For God's sake Momochi, let go of me!" I yell, loudly. I feel him move, but the hold remains. Lips brush against my ear,

"No."

"I have to pee!"

"Hold it."

"I can't!" he groans, blatantly annoyed, and removes his embrace. I rush to the bathroom, and almost didn't make it. As I sit on the toilet I fume over Zabuza's unnecessary behavior. What the hell is his issue? He's always been rather possessive and protective of me, especially since the incident when he used me as bait. But recently it's doubled in intensity.

Is it due to his plans to recreate another coup' de tat? He knows how difficult it would be to kill me yet, after all these years, continues to treat me as if I'm some stupid piece of Fine China. When I come out the bathroom I see Haku softly smoothing on mushed herbs to Zabuza's injuries. Dark brown eyes find mine, which I purposefully ignore and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zabuza queries,  
"None of your damn business, I'll be back by dawn." I retort and leave before receiving anymore of his complaints. I could hear him, clear as day, through the door and suddenly realize that Haku is still in there and now he has to deal with a pissed off Zabuza. And that is not a fun task.

"Sorry Haku." I say, wishing he could hear it.

I go into the forest, letting my mind wander for a moment. Sometimes I really missed Kirigakure; it may have been a harsh place to grow up but it was home and because of my dedication to Zabuza I had to leave it and my closest friends behind. I have no regrets following the knuckle-head; no one on this planet will ever gauge the stupendous loyalty and love I have for him.

I do think fondly of one friend-well, he may have been more than just a friend. During the Third Shinobi World War we did many missions together, but we were closest years after that dreadful conflict. After the war Zabuza and I were split up; he went into the ANBU hunter-nin division, and I was assigned to the main reconnaissance and retrieval division and my friend happened to be in the same group. I rarely saw Zabuza. Most of my time was given to missions, sleeping, or hanging out with my dearest friend. He's not the type who holds grudges yet I can't help but wonder if he hates me for choosing Zabuza over him.

"What are you thinking?" Zabuza's voice speaks, causing me to shriek in surprise. I spun around and am tempted to slap the hell out of him-if he weren't already injured. Why the hell is he up from bed? Haku must be asleep.

"Please don't do that again." I sigh,

"You let your guard down."

"I was…I was kind of lost in my thoughts."

"You were vulnerable, someone could have killed you." Well, it takes more than a surprise attack to kill me but I could have been hurt.

"I'm fine Momochi." I stare into his eyes and am taken back by the absolute concern etched within them. His brows were also relaxed, not burrowed in, and his lips are shut in a firm, straight, line; a look he makes when feeling guilty.

"I'm fine Momochi." I repeat and want to throw his question back at his face, but there's no way he'd ever tell me what's on his mind. Often I don't want to know, considering he's a twisted, sinister, fellow (the title of Demon was not given to him casually after all).

"Do you…Do you mind if I join you?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" why is he even asking?

We continue through the forest; this time I don't drift off into my musing. I look up to the deep blue sky, eyes shimmering upon seeing so many beautiful little balls of wonder. I hear Zabuza chuckle,

"What is it?" I question,

"Do you still want one?"

"…want what?"

"A star."

…

He remembers that naïve fantasy I had as a child? And we're talking over a decade ago.

"Don't be silly, I gave that dream up the day I entered the war."

"I have something better than a star." He says smugly; I smirk.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" he comes close to me, hand pressing against my lower back, urging me to him. And that's when I feel it, touching me slightly below my navel.

**XXXX  
**

It was expected that Zabuza regain his strength in a week. And now that it has passed, and he has polished his slightly dull physique, we would be finishing the mission when the sunrises. Haku has on his hunter-nin uniform, including the mask. Zabuza rechecks the sharpness of his Kubikiribocho, and I had just finished taking a shower.

"You do realize it's an hour till sunrise." Zabuza nags,

"Yeah, yeah whatever." And I go to the closest, going through my bag for a fresh uniform.

"I'm going to warm up outside." Haku conveys, before leaving the room. I barely got the chance to put on anything when arms wrap around me waist and pick me up.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I yell, only to be thrown on the bed harshly.

"What the hell Momochi! I thought you said it's an hour bef-" lips grasp mine in a rough embrace. I pull at his hair, causing him pinch my thigh. When we part for breath, I prepare to complain but he shuts that down quickly,

"Don't say anything Momoka. This is going to happen, right now." He sounds desperate, as if we would never see each other again after this.

And this terrifies me.

He kisses me again, softly this time. And I decide to comply, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close, hoping he won't go away-ever. He kisses along my jaw and throat, as his hands caress me, as a sculptor would do to clay.

Soon this room becomes incredibly humid, and just when I think I can't take anymore of his loving, he merges into me. I connect our lips again, grasping his face in my hands, putting everything I have into loving him; I match his rhythmic thrusts, I moan loudly for him, I kiss along his face and neck and clavicle. It's not long when I finally come for him-and that's when I feel it. Something thin and sharp pierces into my bicep. He continues to move within me, as my eyes view the needle, the tip dripping in recently drained fluids.

And I feel its effects immediately, my eyes become drowsy, my heartbeat slows.

"No... how could you," I cry, he's going to leave me here.

"I'll come back for you Momoka…I love you too much not to." Are the last words I hear from him, before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Soo... how's life been treating everyone? Good? Bad?...its certainly has been a while since i've updated. This chapter may make it seem like the story is coming to an end, but, trust me, its got a long way to go.


	5. Chapter 5

_Momoka knew the war was changing him. He'd be gone for weeks, sometimes months, and when he returned he was withdrawn. He would smile at her, and converse with her, and go on long walks with her but she knew it was all just to please her. His mind was somewhere far away, and no amount of coaxing could return it. Since she met him he was a dark person, but something even worse was growing inside him. _

_He was an entirely different person around her, but on the battlefield he was the Demon of Kirigakure. Enemies fled when they saw him, but their attempts were in vain because the Demon was the last person they'd ever see. He didn't want Momoka to see that side of him; to see just how much he enjoyed carnage and seeing and feeling the blood of his foes._

_ But she couldn't bear being away from him for so long, and there was only one way she could think of to be close to him. She joined the academy under the surname Hara, to hide her heritage. She graduated in one year and was thrown into the war as a medical ninja. Her decision drew them farther apart. She was assigned a group and when they were all dead was assigned another.__She would not see him for a full year. When they met again they had changed so much they were strangers to each other._

_ But the bond they had was still there, though weakened. When Momoka had been promoted to Jonin she joined him and his group, which consisted of Kismae Hoshigaki, Mangestsu Hozuki, Jinpachi Munashi, and Kushimaru Kuriarare; Jinpachi and Kushimaru were part of the legendary seven ninja swordsmen of Kirigakure. She'd seen many cruel things since her time in the war but none could match to the brutal and heinous acts committed by this group._

_ Jinpachi and Kushimaru were especially monstrous when fighting and Kushimaru had a habit of crucifying his enemies whenever he had the chance. At times, when foes they faced where difficult to defeat and their wounds became lethal Momoka was incredibly useful, otherwise she was mostly a bystander-since medical ninja could only take the offensive if their life required it. One day they had set up camp just along the perimeters Kumogakure. Kushimaru was shining his Nuibari when out of the blue he asked,_

_"Hara-chan…why did you become a shinobi?" she glanced at him and answered, _

_"Cause I felt like it." _

_"What kind of answer is that?" Jinpachi intervened, as always. _

_"I answered the question." She sneered at him, causing the swordsmen to growl. Kushimaru chuckled, _

_"You have a cold heart Hara-chan. I like it." _

_"Both of you need to shut the fuck up so I can sleep." Zabuza conveyed rudely. _

_"It'll be hard to sleep when we're surrounded by enemies." Kisame said and Momoka's guard increased to 100%. _

_"So you noticed it too Hoshigaki-san." Mangetsu said. And twenty ninjas sprung from bushes and treetops. Momoka realized they were Kumagakure nin, based on their uniforms. And all of them were Jonin._

_ No one talked. There were only stares and a long silence before the bloodshed began. The battle barely lasted for five minutes. Momoka got separated from the group as she fought with a boy just about her age. She was superior and had him on the ground with a kunai to his throat. _

_And he didn't cry like most did. He stared her right in the eyes. _

_"Do I get to know the name of my killer?" he says. _

_"Momoka Hara." _

_"Darui." There was no fear in him at all. He didn't shudder, he didn't cower his gaze.__He wasn't afraid of death nor was he afraid of her._

_"Would you kill me if I spared you." _

_"I would try the next time we meet." She removed the kunai and stood up. _

_"Then go, and hopefully your stronger when you try to kill me again." He stood. _

_"Hopefully." And he took off. She went back to her group and Jinpachi decided they should move to the next territory. _

_"You didn't kill him Momoka." Zabuza said to her as they walked through forest. _

_"Didn't want to." _

_"He wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."_

_"True." _

_"What you did was reckless." _

_"And I'm still breathing." _

_"This is a war Momoka there's no room for recklessness." _

_"I'm well fucking aware we're in a war!" she shouted, surprising Zabuza, since this was the first time she ever raised her voice at him in such a spiteful way._

_"Now now kiddos, lets play nice." Kushimaru added._

_"Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself!" and she pushed past him, walking closer to the front of the group. She failed to notice the pained look in Zabuza's eyes. He thought of the day they first met. She was so innocent then. And all he wanted was to protect her, to shield her from the horrors of reality. But he couldn't, and perhaps never could. She became a shinobi on her own, she joined the war and survived on her own. _

_He would never see the little girl who wanted a star again. _

_That little girl died somewhere in the war._

* * *

The moment I awoke I dress swiftly and sprint out the door towards the bridge. I don't how long I've been out, based on the sun's position it's nearing the late afternoon. But Haku and Zabuza left in the morning. They should've been back by now.

"You two better be alive." I tell myself, though tears are already brimming in my eyes. I can't believe he did that to me. I can't believe he would do something so devious just so I could stay out of the way. I see the bridge but the mist obscures anyone there. I run through the mist madly, needing to know whats happening.

And what I see makes my heart drop.

I see Haku on the ground, but he isn't moving. Zabuza stands before him and blood drips down the entire length of his arms. The Konoha ninja stand behind him.

"You're awake." Zabuza says wearily, he didn't have to see me to know I'm there-he always seemed to have a sixth sense for sensing my presence.

"Haku." I whispered, swallowing hard as my mouth suddenly becomes dry.

"He's dead." My blood turns cold. I run over to him, dropping to my knees and looking at the boy myself. His eyes are open but their lifeless. Blood trickles down his chin.

"Oh my god…" he's dead.

He's seriously dead.

What was the last thing I said to him?

Did I tell him I loved him enough times? Tears are falling down my cheeks and can't find the strength to wipe them away.

"Do you remember, in the war, when you let that boy live." Zabuza speaks. I glare at him, wondering why the fuck he would bring that up when Haku is dead. But I nod. I still remember the boy's name.

"When this is over Momoka. I need you to let the Konoha nin live as well."

"What." but he doesn't elaborate.

"Boy. Give me your kunai." He refers to the blonde child who complies. I didn't even notice that his tourniquet has been torn off. Everyone can see his face. And I follow his gaze to the greedy, small, fat man surrounded by other rogue ninja. I knew the motherfucker would betray us. I knew we shouldn't have taken his deal. And now Haku is dead.

And I have a terrible feeling Zabuza is about to meet the same fate.

"Stay out of this Momoka." He sneers.

"But-"

"Stay out of this!" and he charges towards Gato. I watch the greedy man's lackeys tried to attack Zabuza, and I wince as they stabbed him in the back with spears. But he continued on until the kunai slices the fat man's throat. The thugs move aside as Zabuza tries to come to me, but he falls.

I can't move.

I can't even look Hatake goes to him and brings him, laying him beside Haku.

"Momoka." He calls weakly.

"Will you let me heal you?" and I already know his answer.

"No," but I didn't anticipate what he would say next.

"It took me till now to realize this… but everything I ever done was for you. Killing those annoying classmates of mine just so you wouldn't worry… Becoming a shinobi to provide for you and protect you. Attempting to…to overthrow Kirigakure so that I could change it… make it a better place for you. I never wanted you to be a ninja. I never wanted you to see the violence… never wanted you to kill anyone. But as long as you're with me… as long as your with me that's all you'll ever know…. Violence and death. So let me die… And be free of me."

"No… no, no, don't say that."

"Kakashi."

"Yes." Said ninja responds.

"Grant a dying man his last wish."

"Anything."

"Take care of her. She's…She's precious to me."

"You have my word."

Zabuza, with the last of his strength, places a hand on Haku's cheek. And he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry Haku. You were always at my side. The least I can do is be by your side at the end. I know it cannot be…but…but I wish I could go where you've gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku. But when it is Momoka's time…I know she will be there with you…Sorry that you have to wait a little longer."

"Don't die Zabuza." He chuckles,

"I never told you enough, but…I love you Momoka Himura."

And he breathes for the final time.

"I love you Zabuza Momochi."

A slight smirk forms on his lips as his eyes close and his heart stops and he dies.

**XXXX**

I feel awfully numb. But what's frightening is that I stop crying. I can't remember the last thing I said to Haku. And the man of my life is gone forever. I devoted my entire life to him…what the hell am I supposed to do now?

"I'm sorry for your losses," Kakashi says to me. I can't respond. I can't find my voice. I just stare at their lifeless bodies.  
"We'll bury them…somewhere nice…and... and I think he'd want you to come with us," I look at him then.

"I promised I'd take care of you. There's hunter nin after you. You're in a lot of villages' bingo books, except Konohagakure. It's a nice place. I think you'll like it." I finally found my voice, but it doesn't come out gently.

"Who killed Haku?" he doesn't hesitate.

"I did," Now I know what Zabuza meant, when he said to let them live.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"You won't" and he's right, I wouldn't be, but I couldn't tolerate being around these people. Maybe I should let myself be killed by the hunter nin-I don't think I can even live anymore.

"I can't force you to do what I want. But I won't let you do anything stupid." Kakashi grasps my arm and urges me to stand.

"I didn't even know you existed until you showed up today. That's how much he cares about you. He wants you to live. And if you care about him you'll live."

"I…I can't go with you…you killed Haku."

"If it makes you feel any better it wasn't intentional."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Come with us. If you don't like the village than leave. But…you have to let him go."

* * *

A/N: So... I know some people wanted Zabuza to live, and I did consider it, but my bae Momoka won't grow as a character unless he's gone. Think about it. If he lived she would continue to be devoted to him. And he would still be the same Zabuza. And I sure as hell ain't killing off kakashi (cause he doesn't even die in the series).


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

_The war ended, and as all wars do, it left deep wounds. All sides had numerous losses, it took a devastating effect on many shinobi; even worse on the civilians who could not avoid being in between battles. Momoka and her team happened upon a ruined town on the way back to Kirigakure. Rotting corpses lye everywhere and the stench of old blood and decayed flesh was overpowering._

_"Missed out on another party." Kushimaru commented. Momoka kneels beside two children who looked close to her age, perhaps a few years younger. Their faces were covered in dirt and ash, their pupils and expressions blank, a blatant hole in their chest was littered with maggot._

_"Don't stare too long." Kisame said,_

_"Why did they have to die?" she murmured solemnly._

_"This is what war does," Mangetsu conveyed,_

_"You should know better than anyone else."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Perhaps you can fool the Mizukage, but I don't know anyone else with eyes like yours, other than those of the Himura clan." Momoka was well aware of the sore characteristic, but what exactly happened to her clan was beyond her knowledge. All she knew was that her blood is precious and to protect it at all cost._

_So as much as she wanted Mangetsu to elaborate on the deaths of her people, making a scene would only prove he was right-and the number one thing she is one hundred percent sure of about Kirigakure is that very few could be trusted._

_"You shouldn't jump to conclusions." Zabuza intervened, stepping closer to Mangetsu. Momoka wasn't a firm believer in religion nor God but she attempted to pray anyway over the children's corpses. Maybe their souls would know that someone cared and lamented over their unfortunate and untimely short lives._

_"Momoka." He said,_

_"What if this was us?" she said grimly._

_"At least they died together, not everyone gets the rare privilege."_

_"Don't wallow over the dead, child," Jinpachi joined, stepping over the corpses and continuing on._

_"No matter how many lives are taken unjustly the world never stops spinning."_

_Two years after the war and Momoka was still, heavily, haunted by the terrible things she'd seen and done or didn't do. Zabuza had become apart of the legendary seven swordsmen, taking the place of his predecessor, Juzo Biwa, who'd been killed in the war. The few times they were together, the meeting was brief and sometimes wordless._

_As dark as Momoka had become she still clung to her humanity; Zabuza seemed to want no part of it, valuing it as worthless. He became an ANBU of Kirigakure as a hunter-nin. Momoka joined the Cypher division, Kiri's own secret intel gathering group. It seemed the only position that had the least missions that would result in bloodshed._

_And for the next five years of her life she became the best at retrieval of accurate information and head captain of the whole division. During this time she had not seen Zabuza at all. But she would become close friends with Kisame Hoshigaki, who'd been assigned by his predecessor, Fuguki Suikazan, to protect her team._

_The next time she saw Zabuza she had just turned seventeen. He, at the time, was nineteen. It was her day off, which were rare days, and she spent it walking amongst the village, reminiscing of precious memories of a young Zabuza and herself. She was thinking of her eighth birthday, the first time she'd ever had rich-quality ramen that wasn't from a box._

_The thought had her stomach rumbling, so she sought out the ramen stand hoping it was still around after so many years. Fortunately it was there, and so were Zabuza and a new face sitting beside him. A child, with gentle eyes -despite their dark hue- and shallow slim features ate hastily from a large bowl of noodles._

_"Zabuza Momochi feeding the hungry? What an extraordinary sight." She caught his attention easily, and his wide eyes proved his surprise from her presence. She sat next to the boy, who'd hardly noticed her-entirely focused on stuffing himself._

_"I could care less of the hungry. The boy is useful to me."_

_"Does the boy have a name?"_

_"Hey!" he snapped and the child switched out of his trance in an instance._

_"Tell the woman your name." shy eyes looked to her and he smiled so sweetly, causing Momoka's heart to flutter unexpectedly. How long had it been since she'd seen such softness?_

_"My name is Haku. What's your name?" he said politely,_

_"Momoka."_

* * *

Its been a day since Haku and Zabuza died. I watched them be buried right beside each other and incense and flowers were placed along their grave. I wanted to keep his Kubikirbocho but I neither had the strength nor stamina to wield it.

Besides, I'm not of Kiri's legendary seven- it would not be my place to take it.

So I make the large sword a marker for his grave. Kakashi seems dead-set on me coming to Konohagakure. I think it'd be best if I'm on my own. I certainly can't go back to Kiri-not with the fourth Mizukage still there. I sit along the docks of a small fishing town, simply watching the water. I feel awfully nauseous and a little dizzy. I haven't eaten since they died, maybe that's why I feel so much pain.

"So this is where you've been all day." The unfamiliar voice says plainly. It surprises me to see the bridge builder, the man we were supposed to kill, taking a seat beside me. I'm not sure what to say. Should I apologize? I don't feel apologetic.

"I don't need an apology from you. Killing me wasn't personal, it was just business, no?" 'Holy shit, did he just read my mind?'

"It _was_ just business." I say,

"I'm Tazuna, do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Momoka Han… Himura."

"A lovely name… So, what do you sit here thinking about, hm?" he asks, pulling a tiny, slim wooden toothpick from his pocket and sticking it between his teeth.

"… I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Is that so?"

"I remember when I decided to dedicate my whole life to Zabuza. And…and now he's dead. I have no idea what to do, I can't even go home."

"Hmmm…this is quite a complex decision."

"Decision?"

"You mind if I tell you a story. Its about why I decided to build a bridge, even though I knew it could be the death of me."

"…Go on."

"My grandson, Inari, never knew his real father. A fisherman, by the name of Kaiza, was a father to him and a husband to me daughter. He was rather- eccentric- but had such innocent principles. When that scum Gato tried to take over the town the first time, Kaiza was the only one to fight back. He believed in protecting what's precious to him-even at the cost of his life. Unfortunately his rebelliousness got him publically executed.

And for a while, that kept everyone at bay, even me. However, as my home grew more destitute I couldn't cower and watch it die any longer. I knew if I could manage to connect the island to the mainland surely it would do us all good. I didn't want to see my only grandchild grow up in a dying land- I couldn't let that be my legacy.

So I manned up and decided to build the damn thing. I decided to fight for the people important to me. That Zabuza fellow made his choice. And I'm sure it's the reason your alive now and not buried beside him. I can't tell you which way to go. But I'll tell you from experience, thinking too hard doesn't help and expecting a miracle is naïve.

Make your choice. And when you do don't look back. Understand?"

"…I understand."

"Well, now that I've said my piece, we should go and eat breakfast. My daughter is a great cook and she's made more than enough." I was about to reject the offer but the old man grabs my hand and forces me to stand. I didn't have the energy to rebel so I followed him back to his small home.

xxxx

"There you are! Sit! Eat!" the old man's daughter urges, not really giving me a choice, since she literally forces me in a chair and places a plate before me. Unfortunately she puts me right in front of Kakashi, the last man I want to see at the moment.

"Hey, don't give me that look, it's ruining my appetite." He says harshly, causing me to frown.

"Sensei, you're being rude," The child with the, odd, rose pink hair speaks.

"I'm Sakura, by the way. And the this one here is Naruto and Sasuke is sitting beside you." She points to the blonde, for Naruto and the raven-haired child for Sasuke. There should be another face, the grandson, but I don't see him here.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" I say,

"You know me?" the child says, smug-like.

"I know your brother, Itachi." the atmosphere in the room seems to turn a few shades darker-and it had to be pretty dark the moment my lamenting self stepped into he house. If I had known the name was taboo I would've avoided saying it. But its true that I know him, though not in a friendly way. A year ago he tried to recruit Zabuza and me to some weird organization-can't even remember its name. Other than that who wouldn't know the infamous ninja who killed his entire clan?

"Than certainly you must know me, the great Naruto Uzamaki, too!" the blonde child suddenly shouts out.

"I am familiar with the Uzamaki clan." I say and apparently this fact shocks the child and everyone else at the table-besides Kakashi.

"Wait? You know my clan?"

"Who wouldn't? They were experts in the art of fuinjutsu,"

I look to the child, taking in his features. Blonde hair isn't a trait of the clan, but he still seems very familiar. Could he be related to a certain redheaded kunoichi who was plenty of trouble to Kiri during the war?

"Now that its comes to mind, you wouldn't happen to be rel-"

"-Uhmm, I think breakfast time is over," Kakashi intervenes loudly,

"Its time for the adults to talk, why don't you three go outside and play."

"Play? What are we, five years old?" Sakura says, but with a dark look from their sensei they get the hint and take their leave. The old man and his daughter still remained in the room.

"I need to speak to the kunoichi alone." Is all he had to say, and they both left.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"He doesn't know his parents. And it's suppose to stay that way."

"So he's Kushina Uzamaki's son. Why is that something to hide?"

"His father was the fourth Hokage." Well, damn. This kid has some serious genes.

"Again, why is that something to-" I stopped myself just as I remember how many enemies Konohagakure made during the war. If anyone knew the infamous namikaze had a kid the boy would be on everyone's hostage list.

"-Ah, I see. Why would you tell me that? Technically I'm the enemy."

"Not anymore. If you come with me."

"I haven't made my…" I halt as I feel this sudden rush of nausea take over me. I hold my stomach,

"Oh shit," I need to puke. The chair clangs on the floor as I sprint to the front door, just as I step outside I vomit into the grass. Most of it is stomach juice and the little I've had for breakfast. When I'm done I go back inside. I go to the kitchen sink and rinse out my mouth. I've been feeling sick all morning, and mainly I thought it had to with my depression but I don't think vomiting is a symptom. Due to my blood having strong healing and anti-viral and anti-bacterial agents being sick is, just about, impossible for me. The only other thing I can think of is…

"You okay?" Kakashi questions as he steps up to me,

"I… I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, bet none of you expected that! anyways, since i know i take forever to update, i've made a tumblr (that's how its spelled right?) account just for you guys and gals. Whenever you want to see how I'm progressing come and check it out. i'll put up sneak peeks and all that jazz (link will be on my homepage).


	7. Chapter 7

_Seven_

_Haku was a child from a small village in the land of water, and just like many other villages bordering the land's boundaries his village had been ravished by ninjas from various places. Unfortunately he did not have the privilege to experience the beauty of his home before it was destroyed. He was still a baby as the war raged on, and by the time it was over and he had the capacity to understand his surroundings all that was left of his home was gloom and famine._

_ His parents were decent people. His father was a farmer, yet there was barely food to grow-much was taken when the ninjas came and nothing grew during winter. His mother was a seamstress, but she mainly spent her time with him since no one had the financial means to pay for her services. They showered him with as much love as any parent could give in a hopeless place. _

_In return he was an obedient child and naturally a cheerful being that'd smile at the simplest things, such as the snow. One day, while he was playing by the frozen lake near his house, he discovered something more wondrous than the pure white that covered the ground every year. He was looking into the ice, staring at his reflection, and suddenly thought of a peculiar idea-a thought any imaginative child would have._

_ What if he could crack the ice with his mind? He sat on the ground and stared intensely into the frozen water, sticking his tongue out and scrunching his brows in the ultimate show of concentration. The ice cracked, much to his surprise. In fact, he was so surprised he backed away in fright. When nothing else happened he moved back to the ice, and saw deep crevices forming into a block. _

_He tried to move the ice again; this time the block actually floated into the air and melted into liquid. He held out his hands, and the fluid followed his movements. He stood and walked away from the lake, and the water never leaves the vicinity of his hands as it constantly reshaped into unrecognizable forms. His mother sat against a tree, reading a book, when he came up to her and showed her his new skill._

_"Look mama! See what I can do!" her reaction wasn't what he expected. Instead of glee, she glared at him in pure fright. She slapped him so hard he stumbled to the ground, and without his focus the water dropped and mixed into the snow. He held his cheek and stared at her in confusion. She had never hurt him before. What did he do wrong? A hand covered her mouth and stifled a sob. She hadn't meant to do that. But he didn't understand. Everyone in the village hated and was terrified of anyone with a Kekkei Genkai. It was this ability that ruined their home. And her precious son had the abhorrent ability, just like her. _

_"I'm so sorry," she apologized and got on her knees to hold her child. _

_"I'm so sorry Haku. You have to promise me to never do that again." He began to tear up, _

_"Why? What did I do?" he still didn't understand. _

_"Please child. Just promise me you won't try it ever again." he promised his mother. But it was too late. His father had seen them from afar. He'd seen his son manipulate water, proving he had the same capabilities as the ninja who ruined his village. He couldn't let that happen again. _

_Haku and his mother were eating dinner when the front door of their house was slammed open. Angered villagers filled the small house; leading them was his father. They held torches and pitchforks and machetes, shouting obscene words. Haku and his mother cowered in a corner; she covered him with her body and tried to talk reason into the civilians, especially his father. _

_He grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her away from her child, and slashed her across the chest with a machete. Her blood splattered onto Haku; the poor child was too scared to scream as he watched his mother's life essence leave her body. His father came up to him, holding up his weapon to strike him. His mother's eyes and skin drained of color, tears streamed down her cheeks as she mouthed her last words to him._

_ The villagers shouted 'Kill him!' 'Kill him!' and all he could hear was a loud buzzing in his ears as he closed his eyes and wished them all away. He didn't realize he was finally screaming. He didn't know his abilities had sprang to work, snow turning into ice and shaping into sharp spikes skewering everyone in the room other than himself. By the time he opened his eyes there was nothing but bloody, mutilated, lifeless corpses littering his home._

_ The sight would never vanish from his mind. And with nothing but his life he left his village. He wandered the land of water, searching for somewhere to feel wanted. And village after village after village he was brutally reminded that he was nothing but an annoyance lucky enough to exist. Village after village no one accepted him. Village after village he continued to survive hoping his despair would end. And then it finally occurred to him. _

_Why didn't he just end it all? _

_He stood on a bridge overlooking a rushing river one day, and wondered if the fall would seize his suffering. _

_"You won't die immediately," a voice spoke sternly; his eyes glanced at the man wearing Kirigakure's shinobi uniform. _

_"You will, likely, drown for several minutes. You will feel unbearable pain as water fills your lungs and sinks into your body. Unless the pain you feel now is worse than your insides being consumed by water, you will wish you'd never jumped by the time death encloses on you." Haku turned to the man, why would he bother telling him this? Why even bother noticing his existence? _

_"My life is worthless. What could be more painful than knowing that?" Haku says to the man. He stares into the man's eyes and was shocked to see an emotion he hadn't seen since he killed his father. The man showed a glimpse of sympathy in his murky eyes before they became hard and cold and something else Haku knew quite well. _

_It was a wicked presence he had to live with for a very long time. _

_"We have the same eyes." The boy murmured. The man chuckled, _

_"Do we?" _

_"Why did you stop me from jumping?" _

_"If you still want to jump go ahead, though it would be a waste for Kiri to lose yet another kekkai genkai user." Haku tensed at those words, _

_"How'd you know-"_

_"-I saw you, couple of days ago, using it to fend off feral dogs." _

_"…I don't understand what you want from me." _

_"Lately I've been running out of tools to use and I'm in need of another." And the man didn't speak another word. He walked past the child, stopping at the end of the bridge to glare at the boy when he didn't follow. Haku eyes widened in shock, why would he want him to follow? When the man begun to growl impatiently Haku finally ran up to him; nothing was said as they walked together. _

_Zabuza brought the boy back to Kirigakure. Haku had never seen so many buildings nor people, in one place. He'd also never seen so many ninja; as they walked along a path in-between shops he would spot one ore more of them often. _

_"They're not being attacked." He said aloud. And it took Zabuza a moment to realize the child was referring to the Kiri-nin He knew throughout the land of water ninja were not favored. _

_"When was the last time you ate, boy." Zabuza said and was replied by the boy's grumbling stomach. _

_"Its been a couple of days." Haku murmured. A memory came to Zabuza's mind-one so long ago he was surprised how quick it surfaced. He and Momoka sat on Kiri Academy's rooftop gazing at the stars when he heard a noise erupt from her small form. He remembered the dark maroon blush coloring her brown cheeks, and how she held her stomach in embarrassment. _

_"Sorry." She had said in her cute, girlish, high-pitched tone. Thinking of her made him melancholy; she was the only joy he ever had in his life, and he watched that joy disappear in an instance during the war. Now that Momoka came to mind, he wondered what she was up to. _

_"You like ramen." Zabuza stated, as if whether the boy liked it or not that's what they would eat. _

_"I guess." Haku replied. Zabuza found the same small diner he'd taken Momoka on her eighth birthday, which was also the first time she'd ever had gourmet ramen. The boy's eyes dashed around in awe and Zabuza had to keep in mind the boy came from poverty and probably never been inside anywhere decent. _

_"Get whatever you want." he said. Big doe eyes looked to him in pure marvel as if to say "really?". _

_"I won't repeat myself." And he didn't have to. Haku took a menu in his small hands, running his palms along it, absolutely amazed of how smooth paper could be. He barely looked at the menu for a second, when it occurred to him he couldn't read. _

_"I don't know what it says." The older man sighed heavily. When the waiter came he ended up ordering for the child. And when two large bowls of pork ramen was placed before them the child wasted no time engorging himself full of broth, noodles, and meat. Zabuza was a little freaked out at how fast the boy was eating, and he was tempted to stop the child's rapid pace, but he often had to remind himself that he used to be poorer than dirt too. _

_"Zabuza Momochi feeding the hungry? What an extraordinary sight." Her voice was completely unexpected, and when he turned around to find those familiar eyes staring at him and see a smile he'd been deprived of for years, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Momoka sat next to Haku, who was so absorbed in eating he didn't notice her presence. _

_"I could care less of the hungry. The boy is useful to me." Zabuza said, as he took in her new appearance. She'd let her hair grow longer; the curls almost reaching down her back. Usually she would have the Kiri headband wrapped along her forehead, but now it draped around her neck. She'd gotten slightly taller, and her body was clearly shaping into womanly features. She had curves now, and her boobs had certainly become larger._

_"Does the boy have a name?" Momoka said, noticing he'd been eyeing her. _

_"Hey!" Zabuza snapped and the child flinched in surprise, looking to the older man in question. _

_"Tell the woman your name." and the boy did as he was told, including politely inquiring of the woman's identity. _

_"Momoka," She said,  
"Momoka Hana." _

_"That's a very pretty name." Haku said with a shy smile. Momoka glanced at Zabuza, and he could see the immediate affection growing in her eyes. She was so susceptible to innocence. Little did he know that he was just as gullible._

_"Well, I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I don't really get to see you anymore." She said. And when she got up to leave Zabuza found himself standing as well. He grabbed her arm, out of reflex, causing her to frown at him._

_"Do you have something else to say?" she queried. And his mind raced as he tried to come up with a response. He hadn't seen her in so long; he didn't want her to go-not so soon anyway. _

_"The boy doesn't know how to read. Teach him." He said. Momoka snatched back her arm, and he could tell she was thinking by the way she focused into his eyes and kept her lips in a straight line. Zabuza hoped she wouldn't refuse him. He wasn't so sure why he suddenly needed her around, but he couldn't bear her leaving him for another five years or so. She looked to the boy, as her lips relax and form a smirk. _

_"Bring him to my house Friday night." With that said she left._

* * *

I touch my stomach in pure disbelief. It couldn't be. But it made sense. At least three weeks ago, when we were staying in the hot spring inn, I definitely was ovulating-he must've impregnated me then. But it's strange for symptoms to show up now. I've never been pregnant, neither do I have much hands-on- experience about it, but I know that symptoms shouldn't even begin until a few more weeks from now.

It's too early for me to be vomiting up my breakfast. Am I really pregnant? But I don't know what else it could be. And to think this happens when I was going to refuse Kakashi's offer. I can't be on my own now. How the hell can I outrun the hunter-nin, plus everyone else who wants me dead-and take care of this baby by myself. And I'm certainly keeping it.

I lean against the kitchen sink for support as an overwhelming sorrow rushes into me. I have Zabuza's child in me and he will never know. He'll never see my tummy expand as the months pass. He'll never have the chance to fret and worry and be happy for the day I give birth. He'll never know what his child looks like. Worse of all this child has to grow up without ever knowing his father. I look to Kakashi with tears welling in my eyes,

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" he comes close and places a hand on the back of my head, urging my face to touch his chest just as I begin to cry.

"There's no need to worry Momoka. You and your child will be taken care of."

"By You." the man who killed Haku.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. All you have to do is trust me."

xxxx

The next morning I stand with Kakashi and his team at the entrance to Tazuna's incomplete bridge. The old man stands before us along with his grandson, Inari.

"Come back again, whenever you can." The old timer says,

"You both should visit Konoha some time," Naruto speaks,

"Kakashi sensei will treat us to ramen."

"I will?" said sensei questions, causing Tazuna to laugh.

"You'd better get goin'. I'm sure more missions await you back at your home. And you, Himura," I give him my attention,

"If these fools ever get on your nerves you always have a home here."

"Thank you, Tazuna." I say with a sad smirk. I wouldn't want to put his family in danger by staying; I've already done enough to the man by plotting his death. In Konohagakure the hunter-nin would never find me, and even if they did they can't just enter the village-that is if the sandaime of Konoha gives me protection from them.

"Alright, we've said our goodbyes. Time is money, after all." Kakashi, jestingly, says as he turns and walks onto the bridge. I still don't trust him, but he's my only option right now. If I'm to raise this child I need somewhere to do so.

"Off we go then." I utter, following behind him. By foot it would take about a week to reach Konoha, I wonder if I should get rid of my Kiri headband-I'm not sure why I still have the thing. Other than giving away where I come from, the thing has done me no good since I had abandoned my village. I hardly even wear it, usually keeping it in a bag.

"So, you're a Kiri-nin huh." Its Naruto who speaks to me, with arms folded against the back of his head as he gives me a curious look.

"I was." I reply,

"Are you like a really strong ninja?"

"I'd like to think I am." I've been amassing the art of killing since I was child-very few could take me on and live the next day.

"What exactly is your skill? Is it like Zabuza's or Haku's?"

"Naruto! Stop nosing in her business!" Sakura scolds harshly and even attempts to smack the boy, but he manages to dodge her hand.

"I don't mind child. It's okay to be curious. As for my skills…I have a good amount of knowledge in healing and, like Zabuza, also know hidden mist techniques-all Kiri-nin know majority of them. I'm also good with needles, I'm the one who taught Haku how to use them."

"Really!" Naruto says,

"Yes. I taught the boy many things, mainly healing techniques."

"Were you in the war?" Kakashi suddenly asks, and everyone pauses to hear my answer. I look at the white-haired nin

"I was. I assume you were too."

"You right to assume that."

"You mean the Third Shinobi World War." Sasuke conveys,

"How old were you?" Sakura questions,

"About nine or ten. That was a long, long, time ago." So long ago, in fact, that after all this time it seems like that awful war never occurred. Even with the memories of the heinous things I'd seen and done barely affect me anymore.

xxxx

By day three I've gotten used to Kakashi's team. Naruto, as far as I can tell, is the rowdiest of them all and tends to make terribly impulsive decisions, much to his sensei's chagrin. Yesterday he spotted a large boar minding its business in the woods. He thought it a good idea to ride its back like a horse, and the animal almost gored him were it not for my quick thinking.

When I asked why the hell he would do something stupid all he could do was laugh nervously. I made him apologize to the animal, even though it had taken off when I managed to scare it away. Sakura is definitely the most intelligent, but she's cringingly head over heels for Sasuke. If the boy actually liked her (as much as she did) he would have no trouble making an honest woman of her.

In a way she almost reminds me of myself, except I never was so fan-girly for Zabuza. Our bond is deeper than simple feelings like love. Matter fact, the concept seems like an insult to me. It's too easy to fall in love; if all I had was love for Zabuza I would never have left Kirigakure. And what makes this child's passion even worse is that she seems to care more for Sasuke's well being than Naruto's or even Kakashi's.

Being ambushed by bandits is a normal occurrence when traveling. When we happened to be the latest victims, Sakura was clearly set on looking out for the Uchiha's safety. That night I confronted Kakashi about her unhealthy obsession.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "What is there to do? She's young."

I couldn't possibly have been that way could I? I remember there was a few years when I was a little too clingy to Zabuza, but I was barely eight years old and depended on him for my survival. When I became completely independent our bond nearly broke apart-and this was before I was even in my teens. But I guess you could blame youth to Sakura's love stricken heart. It makes me wonder what kind of place Konoha is to allow such innocence to flourish. Would I have been the same way if my circumstances were different? What would Zabuza and Haku's life be like if we never knew what was like to live in the land of water?

Would they still be alive?


End file.
